Oilspill
A vast oil spill in the Gulf of Mexico originating from a BP rig. Sunnydepree evokes Oilspill: Sunnydupree started gathering agents' attention to this crisis and A.V. Koshy and Gabriel Martin circulated the information to their extensive friends lists. Elizabeth Bonsignore points out what we can do and has suggestions about preventing a repeat occurrence. News updates and suggestions News update - plumes may indicate worse than previously thought Question - is this article a solution being ignored or is it a misunderstanding? Please help. Got suggestions?? >> they want to know. Can we crowdsource a solution to this horror?http://www.deepwaterhorizonresponse.com/go/doc/2931/546759/ From the above link: "Throughout the ongoing response efforts thousands of people across the globe have offered their ideas for stopping the flow of oil into the Gulf, containing or recovering it, or cleaning it up. BP has established a process to receive and review submitted suggestions, on how to stop the flow of oil or contain the spill emanating from the Mississippi Canyon 252 well. Proposals are reviewed for their technical feasibility and proof of application. More than 4,800 ideas have been proposed to date. Given this quantity of technical proposals suggested by industry professionals and the public, it may take some time to technically review each one." >> Crowdsourcing solutions is definitely ON. The Guardian newspaper is also asking for suggestions which they will read and pass on to BP. Here's one recent suggestion: Robert B. Lewis posted this suggestion on the main EVOKE site: "I posted this suggestion on CNN and White House comments section. Lets see what happens The BP OIL crisis solved by the numbers: 1. Find a big ship that has been built with water tight integrity. Drill holes on each Deck/floor/level to allow the gas to flow thru out the vessel. 2. Attach/mount a blowout stack converter to the deck. 3. Cut out a large section of the vessels bottom. The section has to be large enough so that the gas/crystallization process will not prevent the vessel from falling on top of the 21 inch pipe. 4. Transport the vessel to the location on a floating dry dock. 5. Sink the vessel on top of the 21 inch pipe. 6. Attach the mile long tube to ships that can take on the oil or use the Blowout converter as advertised. 7. Stop all off shore drilling ASAP. Thanks for listening chow. " How can we improve the process for reviewing proposals? Scientists and grant reviewers, suggest? Wiki the suggestions, some kind of voting proposal by people with at least basic engineering quals? Here as well: http://ac360.blogs.cnn.com/2010/05/12/speak-up-using-junk-shot-to-clean-up-oil/ From @googlewaveyour : A great Tweep - @ThePhoenixSun curating an incredible list of reliable sources for #oilspill efforts. Here's his tweet: "For reliable updates on the #BP #oilspill, follow these 69 sources w/1-click http://bit.ly/cd9mhz #oil " 'Local activists: use this format to report sightings' '@gislio PLS RT use TtT 4 #oilspill use: #oilreport #oil shore, water #terrain rock, marsh #amount medium, light #pic url ' More ways to help: aggregator site. BP are trying a new engineering attempt to slow the flow of oil, from CNN. Another aggregator site. More news and opinions. Oilspill in pictures from the Guardian online. > Follow BobbyJindal on twitter, googlewaveyour is doing a good job of retweeting relevant oil stuff. Useful resources include emergency.louisiana.gov, including just-released response plan. Governor's office of homeland security and emergency preparedness hosts maps of the spill. News sources include this story on Daily Kos, please edit to add your own. Oil spill nears coast, from N.Y. Times